


Roller Date

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan decides to surprise Sara with a late night date in which things turn out a little different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's a little one shot I cooked up a while back after seeing an old pic of T&S rollerblading with their cousin. I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what you guys think.

It was a lovely evening. The sun was starting to go down, causing the city to cool off some. It was perfect.

Tegan smiled as she packed the bag at her feet. She had quite the surprise for her sister. Holiday, their oldest cat, walked up to the bag and sniffed the contents inside.

“Shh, you can’t tell mama,” Tegan laughed. Holiday looked up inquisitively at the sound of her owner’s voice. “A secret between us girls, yeah?”

“Meow,” Holiday replied.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tegan said before reaching over and rubbing the cat’s fur. “Now go be a good girl and find your brother.”

Holiday walked off, inspecting other parts of the house as she went along. Tegan went back to packing the bag, hoping Sara wouldn’t come down from their room before she was done.

She was the best. The best sister, the best girlfriend, the best wife, the best mother, the best partner. She patted herself on the back as she went over her idea. Sara would love it. She knew Sara would love it because she knew Sara. Her twin pretended that she didn’t enjoy the various surprise romantic gestures Tegan would cook up, but Tegan could read her face better than she could a children’s book. Sara loved it all. She loved being surprised. She loved being spoiled, if only by Tegan.

Tegan stood from the couch and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Sasa?” she called out, waiting for an answer. “Sara, baby?”

“Yeah?” Sara called back, her voice ringing down to Tegan’s ears in the most beautiful of music.

“Come here.” Tegan waited again, keeping her ears open for the sound of Sara’s feet padding on the floor above her. Once she was sure she heard Sara in the upstairs hallway, she rushed back to the couch and picked the bag up. She turned around and held the bag in front of her with a big smile on her face as Sara made it down to the final step.

“What is that?” Sara asked, looking at her twin confusedly.

“It’s a surprise, silly,” Tegan replied happily, shaking the bag for emphasis. “Come on, get dressed, we’re going out.”

“I am dressed?” Sara said, pulling at her clothes.

“Not for this. Go put something cool on,” Tegan countered.

“Cool?”

“Yeah, cool.” Tegan answered. “You know, something that won’t make you sweat too much.”

“Alright,” Sara replied, turning around to head up the stairs again. “But I’m not wearing shorts, so you can forget about that.”

“Fine by me,” Tegan joked. “Those sexy legs are mine and mine alone.”

“Romantic,” Sara called back sarcastically.

*

“Where are we going?” Sara asked as Tegan led her along outside. They had been walking for a while, and Sara was starting to wonder if her sister even knew her own self.

“We’re getting there, don’t worry,” Tegan replied. She grabbed Sara’s wrist and turned to the left, leading the two down another street.

“Tegan, it’s late,” Sara said, looking at her surroundings. “What are we doing?”

“We’re going out on a date, duh,” Tegan laughed.

“Yeah, but are we going on a late night picnic, or what’s the deal?” Sara asked.

“Something like that,” Tegan replied.

“You know, you’re lucky I love you or I would not put up with this cryptic shit,” Sara announced playfully.

“Say it again,” Tegan smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*

Sara looked around at the park that Tegan had led her to. It was odd to be in a public place like this at night. Sure, they had snuck out before as teenagers to do various things, they even frequented the local park in their hometown, but there was something different about it as an adult.

“You know, most people pack a basket when they take their girlfriend out on a picnic,” she commented as Tegan sat down underneath a tree.

“That’s true, yeah,” Tegan replied, reaching into the bag she had brought with her. “But, I didn’t take my girlfriend out on a picnic.”

“Fine, their sister, their wife, whatever fucking word you wanna use,” Sara began, rolling her eyes. “Most people bring a basket when they take their soul mate out on a picnic.”

“I didn’t take my sister, my wife, or my soul mate out on a picnic,” Tegan corrected, struggling to keep herself from laughing as she watched the expression on Sara’s face change.

“Well that’s the last time you’re getting any,” Sara replied sarcastically.

“No, I mean,” Tegan started. She slowly removed her hand from the bag, watching with elation as a look of utter confusion dawned on Sara. “We’re not going on a picnic.”

“R-Roller… Roller blades?” Sara asked incredulously as Tegan removed the object’s companion. “You’re going to skate?”

“No just me,” Tegan replied, removing another pair of roller skates from her bag. “We’re going to.”

“Tegan…” Sara said, sitting down beside her sister. “Are you crazy? We haven’t used these things in years.”

“That’s the fun part,” Tegan laughed. “It’s like riding a bicycle.”

“I don’t think so at all,” Sara replied, putting the skates on her feet despite her protests. “I think that’s just bikes.”

“Well, then pretend they’re bikes,” Tegan said, standing up and holding her hand out to Sara.

“Tegan, this is a stupid idea,” Sara countered, reaching for her twin’s outstretched hand and standing up unsteadily. “We’re too old for this. One of us could get hurt.”

“We’ll be fine,” Tegan said softly, placing her hands on Sara’s hips and moving her to the concrete walkway. “You trust me?”

“Tegan, I…” Sara began, tightly grasping Tegan’s hands with her own in fear as her feet began to glide on the surface below. “This is dumb.”

“Come on, slow and steady,” Tegan whispered, gently encouraging her twin forward. “Big sister’s got you.”

“You’re not that much older than me,” Sara protested, easing her grip on Tegan’s hands.

“Would you rather I let go?” Tegan asked.

“Please don’t.”

“Are you really that scared right now?”

“Terrified,” Sara replied.

“But we used to do this all the time,” Tegan said. “Remember?”

“When we were kids, Tegan,” Sara answered. “Back then we could get hurt and it’d be okay. Now… Now not so much.”

“Sasa, do you really think I’d let anything bad happen to you?” Tegan asked, moving herself in front of Sara. She turned around and held her twins hands as she glided backwards, making sure Sara was keeping up.

“Tegan!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tegan replied. “I got you.”

“It’s not that I think you’d let anything happen to me, Teetee,” Sara said. “It’s just that, things can still happen, even if you don’t let them.”

“Everything’s going to be fine, Sara,” Tegan offered. Sara peeked over her sister’s shoulder, noting a turn was coming up on the path. “This is just a flat little path with–”

“Watch where you’re going, watch where you’re going!” Sara interrupted, panicking.

“I’m watching, don’t worry,” Tegan replied, glancing behind her quickly and turning with the path. “See? Everything’s okay.”

“Tegan, I don’t like this anymore, okay?” Sara replied. “If it were day, yeah, fine, but it’s night, and I’m scared that we’re not gonna see something that we really need to see.”

“It’s fine, Sara,” Tegan countered, picking up speed slightly. “This path has lots of long straights, and no one else is here. I’m watching out when I need to.”

“Tegan, I’m not having fun, okay?” Sara said worriedly. “I don’t like that you won’t watch where you’re going, and I don’t like having these things and slow down!”

“Lighten up, Sasa,” Tegan replied. “It’s a date. We’re having fun.”

“No we’re not, you are,” Sara countered. “Slow down, I’m serious. I don’t wanna go that fast. I can’t.”

“Okay, I’ll slow down,” Tegan acquiesced, lowering her speed a bit. “Is that better?”

“Yes, now turn around,” Sara replied.

“But if I do that, then how am I going to look at that pretty face of yours?” Tegan asked, flirtatiously.

“Tegan Quin, I swear,” Sara smiled, blushing. “Now’s not the time for your charm shit.”

“You didn’t think that this morning when I got you to stay in the bed longer,” Tegan joked. “You thought I was pretty damn charming then.”

“You are charming,” Sara whispered.

“You know who I love?” Tegan asked softly.

“Who?”

“You.”

“I love you, too, Tegan,” Sara smiled, biting her lip.

“How about we pick up a little speed, okay?” Tegan asked. “Not a lot, just a little.”

“I don’t know,” Sara replied. “I’m not sure I can.”

“Yeah you can,” Tegan said, trying to encourage her twin. “You’re better at this than you give yourself credit for.”

“No I’m not,” Sara countered.

“Yeah you are, come on,” Tegan replied, slowly stretching the distance between herself and her twin so that Sara would have to pick up her speed to close the gap back to it‘s original length. “You got this, Sasa.”

“No, Tegan!” Sara shouted, yanking her hands back in fear.

The next few seconds played out very slowly for the both of them. Tegan swiped her hands toward her twin’s flailing frame as Sara teetered dangerously on her wheels. It felt like an eternity as she tried to will herself to slow down so that she could start moving back to Sara. It was too late, however. Sara stumbled a few times before crashing down to the concrete, knees first. Time moved at its normal speed after that, a cruel teasing by the universe itself.

“Sara!” Tegan shouted, skidding to a halt at her twin. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck,” Sara said through her teeth. She moved her legs out from underneath her and rolled up her right pants leg, inspecting her knee in the moonlight. It was scraped up pretty bad. “Fuck.”

“Sasa, I’m so sorry, I–”

“I fucking told you, Tegan!” Sara shouted. She was starting to cry. Tegan wasn’t completely sure if it was out of pain, or frustration. “I fucking told you I didn’t want to do this!”

“I’m sorry, Sara,” Tegan repeated. “I didn’t mean for–”

“I fucking told you over and over again, Tegan,” Sara continued, wiping at her eyes as more tears fell. “I fucking told you, and you didn’t listen to me.”

“Sara…”

“It always happens like this,” Sara continued. “I fucking tell you to not fucking do something, and you do it anyway.”

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“My knee if fucking scraped up now because you couldn’t just leave these goddamn things in the fucking past where they belong!” Sara shouted. She wiped at her eyes again, wishing furiously that she would stop crying. “There, Tegan. I hope you’re fucking happy with yourself.”

“Sara, baby, I’m sorry,” Tegan whispered, kneeling down with her twin. “Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“No I don’t want you to kiss it, Tegan!” Sara shouted. “We’re not fucking children! We’re thirty-five-years-old! Get your goddamn head out of your ass!”

“I get it, I fucked up,” Tegan said remorsefully. “I’m sorry, Sasa. I really am.”

“Just…” Sara began, sniffling. “Just take me to a bench so I can sit down.”

“Okay,” Tegan replied softly, lifting Sara in her arms and slowly heading off in the direction of a bench she could take her twin to.

*

“How’s your knee feeling?” Tegan asked softly as she put her shoes back on. She had found a bench for Sara and sat her there before going off to retrieve their shoes and the bag she had brought the roller blades in.

“Better,” Sara replied. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tegan said. “I fucked up the date. I’m a bad girlfriend.”

“No, Tegan,” Sara countered, turning toward her twin. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Tegan looked in the moonlight like this. If they weren’t well past the event, she would choose this location for their first kiss. “You’re the best girlfriend, or wife, or soul mate ever. One accident doesn’t change that.”

“No, I’m not the best,” Tegan replied, holding her hand up to stop Sara from speaking up. “You are.”

“You bitch,” Sara laughed, leaning forward to connect their lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tegan replied.

“Is it okay if we go home now?” Sara asked.

“Yeah,” Tegan answered. She stood up from her spot on the bench and lifted the bag from the ground, looking to Sara. “You think you can walk, or do you need me to carry you all the way back?”

“I’d like to be carried, yeah,” Sara smiled, holding her arms out. Tegan returned the smile and lifted her twin up in her arms, snuggling her face into the crook of Sara’s neck lovingly before moving.

“I love you,” she whispered, placing a kiss on Sara’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Sara replied, closing her eyes and letting contentedness wash over her as Tegan started the journey back home.


End file.
